


The Iceberg Lounge

by Kisho



Category: Gotham (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisho/pseuds/Kisho
Summary: In Oswald’s eyes, the Iceberg Lounge symbolized his success. Everything he had been through had led to the club’s creation. Oswald was finally at the top, and he would never let himself be knocked down again.





	The Iceberg Lounge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad that Oswald finally came out on top. I was worried Edward was always going to beat Oswald. So, I decided to make this to celebrate Oswald's victory.

Months after its opening, the Iceberg Lounge had proven itself to be a massive success. Surprisingly, no one really cared that it was owned by one of Gotham’s most notorious criminals. It was just a place where one could let loose and forget all of Gotham’s problems. Oswald Cobblepot was pleased. 

The nightclub was even popular with Gotham’s police department. Every once in awhile, Oswald would spot Jim Gordon and Harvey Dent in the crowd. He suspected they were just there to keep on eye on him, but he noticed that Jim would allow Harvey to let himself get wasted. Perhaps the two also wanted to relax and have fun. Oswald decided to keep the peace and let them come. After all, they didn’t seem to mind that there was man trapped in ice in the middle of the club. Jim Gordon would eventually meet his end.

Once Oswald settled into his new role, he went back into the underworld business. Though, this time he was a little more subtle about it. No longer did he announce himself as the King of Gotham. He let his actions speak for themselves. Everyone just knew.

Edward Nygma proved himself to be much more useful than a constant reminder. He was the perfect intimidation. Whenever Oswald had his meetings, those invited would glance at Edward and break into a sweat. He was a warning. Do not cross Oswald.

Oswald loved having Edward around. When men he was not interested in flirted with him, Oswald would point at the frozen man and say, “That’s what happens when you break my heart.” That usually did the trick. When the nightclub closed, Oswald would pat on the frozen block and tell Edward he did a good job. And then he would burst out laughing. 

Occasionally, there were men he didn’t mind. He’d allowed himself to have a bit of fun and flirt back with them. However, his heart was always guarded. He didn’t want there to be another Edward Nygma. 

Ivy liked working in the Iceberg Lounge. She was one of the club’s bartenders and the most popular. Many customers would leave her huge tips and tell her some pretty interesting stories. If anyone tried to get handsy, her perfume would take care of it. Oswald allowed Ivy to do so. He knew how sketchy some of Gotham’s citizens could be.  

Bridgit Pike didn’t like spending time in the club. It wasn’t freezing cold, but there was still a chill to it. One would usually find her by Oswald’s side when he was dealing with the underworld. Those who were interested in not being burned to a crisp would comply to Oswald’s wishes. 

On the other hand, Victor Fries enjoyed being in Iceberg Lounge. It wasn’t cold enough for him to wander around without his suit, but he enjoyed the theme. Like Bridgit and Ivy, he served a purpose. Victor played the role of a bodyguard when the club was open. He could also be found at Oswald’s side outside of the club.  

Every day, Oswald would think about Fish Mooney. Her last words would ring in his ears,  _ “Make this city yours or you burn it to the ground.”  _ He would do just that. Slowly, but surely he would make this city his. He would be someone Fish would be proud of. He missed her everyday.

For the longest time, Oswald was afraid to love again. Edward had managed to leave more than one scar on him. He tried to keep himself distant from his family of freaks. He attempted to keep his relationship with them completely business. But it didn’t last. Everyday, Ivy would force him to join them for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She would talk about some crazy story one of the customers told her, Bridgit and Victor would end up in some sort of weird competition, and Oswald couldn’t but help join in on the conversation. He eventually did see them as his actual family. He treated them with respect and hoped it was enough to keep them from stabbing him in the back. 

In Oswald’s eyes, the Iceberg Lounge symbolized his success. Everything he had been through had led to the club’s creation. Oswald was finally at the top, and he would never let himself be knocked down again. 


End file.
